Youth of The Nation
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: A series of One shots focusing on a person each chapter and the struggles they go through growing up.
1. Dee Dee

Dee Dee breathed, mentally preparing herself. In the other room her parents were sitting quietly. It was a perfect time to do this.

Slowly she walked in. "M-mom? Dad?"

They looked up and in perfect unison asked, "Yes Dee Dee?"

"I-I um...well…I need to tell you something…" She looked at her feet nervously.

"You can tell us anything dear." Her mom replied gently.

"Lee Lee and I we're...we're dating…"

Silence.

"You're what!?" her dad yelled in disgust. Dee Dee stepped back in fear.

"W-we're d-dating, d-dad…"

Her dad gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist tightly. Dee Dee winced in pain as she tried to pull back. "Oh no you're not!"

"Sweetie…" Her mom tried to interrupt. "Don't yell at her, she's just confused."

Dee Dee was hurt, and felt tears well in her eyes. "N-n-no I love her…"

Her dad just sneered more, but her mom gently put her hand on her shoulder. Despite having had her growth spurt in elementary school, she'd grown a bit more before becoming a senior, and now stood at the same height as her. "Honey, I know you _think_ you're in love, but….M-maybe you two are rushing it?"

"...Would you say that if she was a boy?" Dee Dee asked, defensively.

Her mom was about to say something, but she stopped herself. Dee Dee made a sad frustrated sound before heading to her room and slamming the door. She curled into a ball on her bed and cried.

At times like this she wished he hadn't outgrown Koosy. She hugged her pillow tightly pretending it was his soft stomach, and imagined him wrapping his gentle arms around her. It took a while, but through all the crying Dee Dee managed to fall asleep.

When Dee Dee woke up her eyes were sore. She squinted at the kitty clock on the wall and saw it was 2 AM.

 _I-I don't th-think I can stay here….._

Dee Dee turned on her lamp and found one of her old _Pretty Pony Princess_ suitcases. First she packed the necessities like clothes, and then as many of her belongings as she could. Quietly she snuck downstairs on her tip toes. She sighed in relief when her ballet slippers didn't squish like usual.

When she made it to the front door she slowly opened it and sneaked out. She walked a few blocks through the breezy night, shivering every once in awhile. She sighed in relief when she finally saw Lee Lee's house.

Dee Dee went over to her window and tapped it gently, then waited. Thunder boomed. Dee Dee looked up and saw clouds forming overhead. She tapped the window again more rapidly than before.

The thunder roared louder. Still there was no answer. Dee Dee tried one more time in vain. No answer. She pressed her face against the window and squinted, but couldn't make anything out in the dark room.

She sighed sadly and continued walking down the street. The rain started pattering down and Dee Dee looked around for shelter. As it picked up she ran, causing her to trip.

Her suitcase went flying, and her face hit the pavement. She groaned as she staggered into a kneeling position. Her cheek stung, and when she wiped it there were streaks of blood.

Dee Dee whined from the pain; both physical and emotional. She hugged her knees and rolled into the fetal position, letting herself sob.

She didn't know how long she was laying like this, but it felt like an eternity later when she felt a tap on her back. Dee Dee sniffled and looked over, vision blurred with tears.

"Dee Dee?"

"Lee...Lee Lee!?" Dee Dee asked in an odd mix of excitement and sadness.

There her girlfriend stood also soaked in rain. She smiled gently and knelt beside her, then pulled her into a tight hug.

Dee Dee smiled and returned the hug just as tight. Lee Lee lead her to a large box she had set up as a place to sleep.

"What are you doing out here?" Dee Dee asked.

"You know how we said we were gonna tell our parents..about us? I-I did and they...they kicked me out." Lee Lee sighed. Dee Dee held onto her again. "D-did that happen to you too?"

Dee Dee shook her head. "I left. I don't want to live with them if they won't accept me."

Lee Lee stroked her hair in comfort. Dee Dee yawned and rested her head on Lee Lee's chest. For once that night as the rain pattered, and Lee Lee stroked her hair, Dee Dee felt relaxed and managed to fall asleep, not worrying about what was next for them…


	2. Computress

As Computress booted up he felt the memories flood back into his CPU. Not just the memories of the past, but memories as in yesterday, and the day before. He felt a knot in his metaphorical stomach, knowing that today would be much like every other day.

As he exited Mandark's lab he looked around sadly. He still remembered the short time he had a lab of his own. Before Mandark's jealousy took over; before Mandark destroyed his lab. Things had gotten better between the two as after the incident. Computress too hated Dexter.

Ever since the incident the words " _You are stupid!"_ rang through his metaphorical ears constantly. Thinking of it made him feel worthless.

He rubbed his hand gently against the wall as he made his way downstairs

At the table sat his brother Mandark, his older sister Lalavava, and his parents by default, Windbear and Oceanbird. He nervously took his seat next to Mandark and joined for breakfast. Sure he didn't need food for energy, but he did it for the social interaction more than anything.

Lalavava was quiet and focused on just eating as usual. Mandark was doing something Computress saw every day: With each bite of food he'd say "Chew chew chew!"

Computress lifted the spoon to his mouth and took a bite. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Oceanbird and Windbear looking at him. When he looked over they averted their gaze as if they weren't staring.

Afterwards Mandark and Lalavava started to leave for school.

"Oh Susan! Olga! You forgot your lunches!" Oceanbird said in an almost sing-songy voice.

"Mandark!"

"Lalavava!"

Recited in perfect unison as if on a que, which at this point it basically was.

Oceanbird giggled as she handed them both tofu that was wrapped in orange peels, that they looked at in disgust. "Oh, Susan, Olga, soon you'll embrace the names Windbear and I have bestowed upon you."

"I doubt it." Lalavava said in a near snarl.

Oceanbird giggled as if she said something super adorable. Lalavava scowled and left the house with Mandark. Now the part of the day Computress dreaded most…..

He was alone with them now.

It seemed any early morning happiness and interest they gave Lalavava and Mandark was lost when it was just him there,

He decided to leave the room, but Oceanbird was in the way.

"Err….M-mom?" He nervously said.

"Computress we talked about this." Oceanbird replied in an unhappy, flat, voice.

Computress shivered a bit. "N-not to c-call you or Windbear p-parental names because i-it would be conforming to society?"

"That's right…..love child." To Computress the last part seemed forced, "So what is it you need?"

"I-I need to get to my r-room."

Oceanbird didn't move, she seemed to be thinking.

"Would you like to join Windbear and I for our morning meditations?" She asked. He knew she was forcing her voice to sound like her normal, peaceful self.

"Um...y-yes…" Computress said. He'd been trying to act more hippie-like so his parents would like him more, so whenever a chance like this came up he took it.

He followed her to the main room and sat between Windbear and Oceanbird. Windbear lit the incense and they started.

Computress closed his eyes and tried to let peace and calmness take over him. However a memory he had when things were quiet came back flooding into his mind:

 _Computress watched from the side with Lalavava and Mandark, as Windbear dug a hole. He poked his head out, tabbing his sweaty forehead with a towel. "That water's down here somewhere… The dosing rod says so."_

" _Wrong, the water is up here. Science tells me so!" Mandark said as he grabbed the towel and something that looked like a tumbler with a strainer on top, then proceeded to squeeze the sweat into it. "With my state of the art triple filtering glass, any liquid can be filtered through it's triple layers of charcoal, removing 99.9 % of the organic waste and impurities. Thus leaving you with a glass of clean, crystal clear, ice cold, drinking water. No sweat...Pun intended." Then he proceeded to drink the water. "Ah, refreshing! But don't let me spoil your fun, I'll see you back at the van!"_

 _Windbear was furious. "That's it! I am taking all your evil techno gadgets and locking them in the van!"_

 _He made sure he got all his gadgets in there, big and small. When he got everything in there, he absent mindedly grabbed Computress' hand and started dragging him towards the van._

" _W-w-Windbear?" Computress whined._

 _Windbear stopped in his tracks. He looked over and saw Computress who was shaking and whining in fear. "I-I'm sorry love child. It's just that...I-I wasn't thinking...You're a computer so I-I...I'm sorry."_

….

Computress whined and shook, causing Windbear and Oceanbird to break meditation and look at him before facing each other.

"Do you think he's having trouble with his zen?" Oceanbird asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised my dearest." Windbear replied in a whisper. "I mean he's a machine...I'm not sure if they can feel zen."

Computress frowned, feeling hurt. He wanted to yell at them _Yes I can! Your love child Mandark, not Susan,_ _ **Mandark**_ _made me with emotions! So yes, I can feel zen! I just feel anxious around you!_

But, he didn't.

He just silently went back to Mandark's lab and sighed as he hugged his knees. He sniffled and gripped his legs tightly. He knew it would be hours before Mandark got home, and before he finally felt at peace.

He hugged tighter and rocked back and forth slightly, whispering to himself, "I can feel...I can feel...I can feel…"


	3. Dexter

Dexter looked in the mirror and smiled. Except for some acne which was normal, he was the spitting image of Number 12. He wasn't gonna make cubicles, he was going to jump headfirst into his science career. Dexter had a feeling Number 12 would be proud of him.

He grabbed his college application papers and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast while filling them out.

"Hi son!" Dexter's dad greeted.

Dexter took a bite of cereal and waved before working more on the application.

His dad sat beside him. "Dexter..Your mother and I have been talking-"

"Fascinating." Dexter said sarcastically as he kept writing.

"And uh...we were thinking you should uh, maybe chose a more stable career?"

Dexter stopped. "What?"

"You know...I mean there are a lot of science careers but, you just want to invent and that seems like a risky idea."

"What do you mean?" Dexter asked, sounding more annoyed than anything.

"Well, I mean that's something that could easily fail….What if your inventions don't work, or no one wants to buy them?"

Dexter felt hurt. "I-I think I'll be fine d-dad…"

"Now son, we're just looking out for your best interests."

"I really don't think you are…." Dexter said, filling it out more.

"Dexter…." He replied in an almost threatening tone.

"Dad, I'm going to be a scientist."

He sighed again. "Son, just listen to me-"

"No!" Dexter said more firmly. "I will not listen to you!'

"Dexter!"

Dexter felt the anger boil inside him as he headed to his room and into his lab.

"My stupid parents!" He grumbled. "First they don't accept my sister, and now they won't let me do science!"

He felt tears well in his eyes as he went over to a locked box. He sniffled as he undid the lock and pulled out The Neurotomic Protocore. It shined a comforting light green. He held it closer and thought of his future selves, then realized now one of them was his past selves.

He thought of how his dad told him to get a practical job….Would that be designing cubicles?

Dexter looked in the mirror and frowned. Except for some acne which was normal, he was the spitting image of Number 12.


	4. Mandark

Mandark walked out the door with Lalavava, and his odd orange peel and tofu er….sandwich, in hand. He sighed and he and his sister both tossed their lunches into a trashcan. He dug into his pocket and handed Lalavava some money so she could get lunch at school.

"Thanks…." Lalavava said.

"You're welcome." He said.

The two headed to school.

He walked by Dexter who was stimming nervously with his gloves, and frowned. He started wondering if he was thinking of the future, after all they were both close to the age they were supposed to partner together, and that Mandark would betray him, destroying his identity down to a single number. He didn't know why, but a wave of guilt washed over him.

"D-dexter?" Maybe things didn't have to turn out like that….

"Leave me alone Mandark, I'm not in the mood!" Dexter slammed his locker and headed to class.

Mandark frowned and headed off to class. He sat in his usual spot in the front. Behind him he still heard whispers of the word "Nerd". He kept his serious look however and ignored them, even though it hurt.

He got through the first three classes then it was time for lunch. He got as much meat as he could, as sort of his own 'take-that!' to his parents.

He scanned the lunchroom looking for someone to sit with. Unfortunately Lalavava didn't have the same lunch period as him. Dee Dee had usually let him sit with her and her friends, but he hadn't seen her or Lee Lee around recently, and Mee Mee had found a new group of girls to sit with.

He saw Dexter sitting at a table alone, his head on the table. He was tempted to sit with him, but after recalling their encounter that morning he decided against it.

He scanned the lunchroom again and found a table with a seat available.

"What are you doing?" Asked a boy when he sat down.

"E-eating lunch?"

"Not here you ain't!"

Mandark frowned, picked up his tray and left. He headed to another seat and was just met with a firm "Nope!"

He sighed and went to site against the wall and eat. After he took a bit of his burger, this seating arrangement didn't seem too bad. The only thing missing was social interaction.

Not just at lunch but in general. He was only really close to Lalavava and Computress. Lalavava was in a different grade so he only saw her on the way to and from school. Then Computress he only got to see after school.

He sighed and finished up.

After school he walked home with Lalavava.

"Why do teachers pile on homework on Fridays?" Lalavava grumbled.

"I can help you if you want."

"I can do it myself." Lalavava said. "It's probably too simple for that giant brain of yours anyway."

Mandark laughed a bit. "Right."

When they got home Windbear and Oceanbird were doing afternoon meditations. They both opened their eyes when they came in.

"Oh, hello lovechildren." Windbear greeted. "Would you care to join us in freeing our souls?"

"No." They both replied at the same time.

Windbear frowned. "Perhaps later then."

Lalavava and Mandark both headed upstairs; Lalavava to her room and Mandark to his lab. When he entered Computress looked up, and smiled. Mandark had noticed him hugging his knees and frowned. He sat beside him and put his arm around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Computress said, turning towards him slightly, a small smile forming on his face. He snuggled Mandark's arm slightly as he relaxed. "Are you okay?"

Mandark bit his lip. "Yeah, I-I'm fine…." He sighed. "Just….fine…"

He got up and started working on something. Computress followed and watched as he worked. "What's this you're working on?"

Mandark looked back at Computress. "Just doing some normal calibrations, nothing special."

"Oh." Computress replied.

They made casual conversation before Mandark had to go to bed. Computress powered down as he exited his lab, yawned and got into bed.

He was about to fall asleep when his door opened. "Susan?"

"Mandark." He replied groggily and annoyed, hiding his head under the pillow.

Oceanbird came in and sat on the edge of his bed, removing the pillow. "Good Night Susan."

"Mandark."

She giggled a bit. "Did your odd science projects wear you out sweetie?"

"Odd?" Mandark asked, confused. "What do you mean by odd?"

"Well…" Oceanbird wasn't sure how to explain. "Science is an odd thing, it goes against the basis of nature..."

"Nature exists _because_ of science!" Mandark protested.

Oceanbird was startled by his yelling, but quickly regained her composure. "Yes, but Susan-"

"Mandark."

"-that's not the science I meant. I meant all those gadgets and technology, it's not natural…"

"One of your 'lovechildren' is a computer." He replied flatly.

Oceanbird suddenly looked uncomfortable. "O-of course C-computress i-is the e-e-exception to that s-s-since he's p-part of the f-f-family…G-good night my l-love child...:"

She kissed his forehead before leaving. Mandark sighed angrily to himself and tried to sleep. _I hate it here! Windbear and Oceanbird don't understand me at all! There's no way I can become as successful as my future self by staying here. I must go!_

And with that, Mandark left. Only with a small bag and love of science on his side.


	5. Lalavava

Lalavava sat by Computress listening as her parents saying things like "Susan has accepted nature and has left to become one with it." and "One day you'll do the same Olga!" (Followed by a correction of "Lalavava." and even an added correction of "Mandark" for her brother's sake.)

"Our little boy has grown into a man." Windbear said proudly. "And soon our little girl will blossom into a woman."

"I'm not a girl." Lalavava sighed angrily. They'd had this conversation less times than about her preferred name, but enough that they should've known by now. "I'm a Demigirl."

Oceanbird sighed. "Olga, you and Susan both insist on fake names, why must you do the same with your gender?"

Lalavava was hurt and angry. "My name and gender are real!"

"Olga-" Windbear said, putting his arm around her. Lalavava pulled away. Mandark wasn't here to side with her and she didn't know what to do, so she ran to her room, locked the door and cried while hugging her knees tightly.

She looked out the window, the sky was still only a bright orange. She sniffled and leaned on her windowsill, and watched as the sun rose. It was comforting and warm. She rested her head on the sill and closed her eyes, hoping the sun could brighten her mood up like it did the sky.


End file.
